Angels don't kill
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Songfic. Leroux. Moriré por amor, le había dicho al daroga. No necesito el perdón de Dios, cuando sé que cuento con el perdón de mi amada Christine. Últimos pensamientos del Ángel de la Música antes de descender a las tinieblas de la muerte. E/C,R/C.


**Disclaimer: El Fantasma de la Ópera, junto con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, sino a Leroux y todos los demás. La canción "Angels don't kill" es de la banda Children of Bodom.**

**La letra de la canción está en negritas, **_la traducción al español de la letra está en cursiva, _y el texto está normal. Basado completamente en la novela de Leroux.

Espero que les guste, por favor dejenme un review con su opinion, acepto críticas constructivas.

**

* * *

**

**I hear the first steps going by**

**Watching myself slowly die**

**Sharp is the pain leadin' through my heart**

**Slowly tearing me apart**

_Escucho los pasos acercándose_

_Mirándome muriendo lentamente_

_Agudo es el dolor viajando a través de mi corazón_

_Desgarrándome lentamente_

Puedo sentirlo, a mi corazón, muriendo de dolor. Desesperación, angustia, tristeza. Aquí, yaciendo en las sombras de mi mundo subterráneo, finalmente conoceré el dulce sopor mortecino que me llevará devuelta al infierno del que vine. Cuando muera, quizá mi dulce amada cumplirá su promesa y me enterrará con el anillo de oro. Quizá me reencuentre con mi desdichada madre, de quien no volví a escuchar una palabra en toda mi vida. Quizá las almas de mis víctimas me sujetarán por los tobillos y me arrastrarán hacia mi propio río de la muerte. Y es que cuando el infernal ángel de la música muera, lo menos que puede esperar es ser recibido con el doloroso sonido de la orquesta macabra. Si tan sólo mi dulce Christine hubiera elegido no llorar conmigo ese día, quizá no hubiera resuelto morir por ella. Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para negarlo? Me convertí en un perro a sus pies.

**What if you're an angel fallen from grace?**

**Yes, the tears that I hate**

**Pick me up from the gutter with a gentle kiss**

**Then rip from my heart and show me, how black it is!**

_¿Qué si eres un ángel caído de la gracia?_

_Sí, las lágrimas que odio_

_Levántame del vertedero con un gentil beso_

_Entonces sal de mi corazón y muéstrame, ¡qué negro es!_

Toda mi existencia, porque no creo que lo que tuve pueda ser llamado "vida", supe que las sombras terminarían engulléndome sin dejar rastro. Desde que mi pequeño cuerpo tomó una consciencia, y mi mente comenzó a registrar las palabras de desprecio y odio de mi propia madre, supe que su deseo terminaría haciéndose realidad algún día.

"¡Ojalá hubieras muerto al nacer!" me decía ella. Lo mejor que podía esperar de ella era una palabra de lástima, pero ni eso pude obtener. ¿Se habría lamentado de la suerte de su hijo, muchos años después, al contemplar mentalmente los recuerdos del pasado? No es probable. Ella sabía lo que yo era, sabía que terminaría convirtiéndome en el ángel de la muerte, aunque pretendiera ser el ángel de la música. Un demonio escondido en la oscuridad de los túneles subterráneos de la casa del arte.

No sé por qué siento temor de morir ahora. Quizá es algo normal, una reacción instintiva del cuerpo humano al saber que se acerca su hora. El caso es que no sé qué esperar una vez que me vaya. Por un breve instante de mi vida, llegué a creer en Dios y sus milagros, y recé día tras día para que mi cara desapareciera y se convirtiera en lo que siempre había debido ser. No obstante, no tardé en darme cuenta que si ese Dios existía, me había abandonado por completo. Así fue cómo, renegado de su supuesta gracia, vine a parar en mi propio imperio, pasé a ser el Dios de mis propias tinieblas. Pude encerrarme en el laberinto de mi mente, rodearme de mi esplendor musical. Solamente cuando escuché cantar a mi emperatriz, mi verdadera salvación, pensé que quizá mi condena podía haber llegado a su fin.

Christine, mi dulce ángel, aún después de todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa, fue ella la que me salvó. Por ella me di cuenta que mi mundo de tinieblas no era la magnificencia del mismo demonio, sino el terrible escondite de un alma dolida. Por ella supe lo que era amor, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Ella dejó que besara su frente, su dulce y suave frente, y mediante ese acto permitió que mi espíritu descansara, y que mis lágrimas purgaran mi alma para siempre. Entonces, cuando dejé al joven De Chagny en libertad, redimiendo mis pecados de una torcida y extraña manera, ella supo perdonarme: me besó en la frente. ¡No necesito el perdón de ningún Dios ciego, sabiendo que mi adorada Christine sí lo hizo!

**Go!**

**Yeah I'll go!**

**It feels so cold**

**Yeah, I'm watching by**

**I'll die alone!**

_¡Ve!_

_Sí, yo iré_

_Se siente tan frío_

_Sí, veo cómo_

_Moriré solo_

Ella ahora se fue. Tomó un tren en la estación, al Norte del Mundo, con su amado. El Daroga espera recibir los papeles y los objetos de Christine, para anunciarles a los pocos entendidos que Erik ha muerto. Estoy solo, en mi hogar subterráneo, esperando que mi corazón de su último latido. Siento una ola de frío congelar hasta mis huesos, y no puedo evitar darle la bienvenida. Quizá sea la muerte, tocando a mi puerta. Quizá sea mi madre, viniendo a buscarme para llevarme a casa; o quizá sea el gitano de la feria el que se acerca, con la cuerda aún en su cuello, y las llaves de mi jaula resonando en su bolsillo con cada paso que da.

Cuando era niño, encerrado en la jaula, intentando inútilmente curar las heridas de los latigazos, solía imaginar que el día en que muriera, lo haría en los brazos de alguna persona bondadosa. Tal vez algún día tuviera una adorable esposa, un ángel bajado del cielo, y ella sostendría mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y acariciaría mi cabello, mientras la muerte me hacía caer en un profundo, indoloro y eterno sueño. Quizá tendría un lindo hijo, arrodillado junto a mi lecho de muerte, pidiéndome en susurros que por favor no me fuera, y yo le respondería que siempre estaría con él, en su corazón. Hoy, he aprendido que mi muerte será un viaje que debo realizar solo. Mi adorable esposa, quien fue mi esposa por un par de días, se encuentra en el Norte del Mundo, caminando de la mano con su amado por campos de flores de gran belleza. No hay un niño que me conozca como su padre, ni creo que haya niño en el mundo que quiera ser mi hijo. El frío e inanimado piano en la habitación de al lado, el que fue mi único compañero durante todos estos años, no canta sus melodías para acompañarme en esta hora, pues no hay músico que lo toque.

Nací estando solo, pues ni mi propia madre quería reconocerme. Crecí estando solo, en una jaula, en mi habitación del palacio de la pequeña sultana, o en las catacumbas de la Ópera. Por ende, moriré estado solo.

**When you appear, as an angel**

**looking me down, looking my way**

_Cuando apareces, como un ángel_

_Mirando hacia abajo, hacia mí_

Ha llegado el fin de Erik, el Fantasma de la Ópera, el Ángel de la Música, el arquitecto, el diseñador de máquinas de tortura, el ilusionista, el ventrílocuo. Murió de amor, murió por ella: su propio ángel tanto de vida como de muerte, su bella Christine.

Con inmenso dolor, ella cumplió su promesa. Cuando el periódico L'Époque publicaba en los avisos necrológicos esa pequeña línea, "Erik ha muerto", ella y Raoul se dirigieron de vuelta a París, sólo por un par de días, para enterrar el cuerpo del fantasma tal y como éste había instruido tres semanas antes: con el anillo de oro.

"Christine, mi amor…" murmuraba Raoul, en el camino de regreso al Norte del Mundo, sentado frente a ella en el compartimiento del tren.

"Él murió por mí, Raoul…" dijo ella, con una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla "Si lo piensas bien, por un rato, verás que en realidad, yo fui su asesina."

"No, amor," respondió Raoul, inclinándose hacia adelante para secar la mejilla de su amada "tú lo liberaste de su dolor"

**Could you ever kill the pain in my heart?**

**Even though they say angels don't kill**

_¿Podrías matar el dolor en mi corazón?_

_Aunque digan que los ángeles no matan_


End file.
